


Potent Harvest

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter solstice is a time of many magics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potent Harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/gifts).



> For juniperus, who wanted Snape and any of several female professors, with the prompt "snow at midnight".

Each snowflake pressed against the glass of the greenhouse like a kiss, clinging for an instant before the seeping warmth melted it. It would not take long, however, before the exterior had cooled enough to allow the flakes to build up and cover the glass in a soft white blanket hiding the frozen slickness below.

It was nearly midnight on this, the longest night of the year. Pomona watched Severus step quickly from one plant to another, his face intent as he cut what he sought with the sharp bronze knife that Pomona kept especially for such harvests. Plants collected in this hour, in this manner, had potency far greater than the norm, and so Pomona had given permission to Severus to come here now.

She wore only a single garment, her heavy robe; her shoes and hat she had discarded by the greenhouse door. Should Severus require assistance, she would be ready. He too had removed hat and shoes, and she assumed he too followed tradition in this matter. Half of magic was the belief that something would work in a certain way, after all. She imagined what his body looked like under the dark fabric, and shivered pleasurably.

Yes, whatever assistance Severus might need to ensure the greatest potency from this harvest, Pomona would be happy to provide.


End file.
